Live to Tell The Tale
by DoYouPermitIt
Summary: AU in which Rachel is captain of the basketball team and plays all the girls that come her way and Quinn is a quiet bookworm who is in the schools drama club, also contains characters based on Degrassi. One OC. VERY loosely based on Change of Directions.


Live to Tell the Tale

* * *

AU in which Rachel is captain of the basketball team and plays all the girls that come her way and Quinn is a quiet bookworm who is in the schools drama club, also contains characters based on Degrassi. One OC. VERY loosely based on Change of Directions. First fanfic, don't beat me up too badly. Peace

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

BRNNNG! The unusually loud bell rang throughout McKinley High's hallways, signaling the end of class for the students, freeing them from their own individualized jail cells.

Quinn Fabray closed her notebook that she took down her history notes in. All the other students headed out of the class and on to their next destination, without thinking, in a trance that was zombie-like in a way. The blonde's eyes glanced over to the seat next to hers, where resident player, Rachel Berry sat peacefully, drooling all over her red McKinley High varsity jacket.

The sight made Quinn sigh. "Lazy", the hazel eyed girl thought. Quinn couldn't fathom how anybody could fall asleep during any subject, especially History, which she favored the most. "She should be punished." Quinn thought. Ever since Quinn was little she was taught that people that did bad things should be punished. No matter how cute they are, she added in as an afterthought. Yes, Quinn was gay and it wasn't particularly a secret, but no one decided to call her out on it, maybe because nobody noticed her at all. The blonde had always had a crush on Rachel, ever since she moved in next door in the third grade.

Quinn thought about waking up the sleeping brunette as she slung her messenger bag around her shoulder, but then Rachel's best friend with benefits and fellow basketball player, Grace Masterson, poked the sleeping girl's face lightly with the sharp end of her pencil.

Quinn silently looked on as the petite brunette woke with a start and grabbed a paper ball off her desk and threw it at Grace with an annoyed look plastered on her face. Grace just laughed and grabbed her backpack to shield her face from the tiny paper ball. Grace grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled the still sleepy looking athlete to the gym where they spent their free period shooting baskets.

Quinn looked around the now empty classroom and sighed rubbing her temple with the palm of her hand. The blonde looked at Rachel's now empty desk and saw a blue backpack lying at the feet of the desk. Quinn debated with herself for a moment and decided to try to catch up with the jock and return the bag.

She grabbed the bag by the handle and headed out the door, only be forcibly smacked into by Rachel Berry herself.

"I-uh, you left your bag." Quinn started, while gesturing to the bag with her head. Smooth. Good job, Quinn. The quiet girl thought to herself. Rachel just smirked at her.

"Thanks, Fabray." The shorter girl stated calmly, taking the bag out of Quinn's hands while giving her the same adorable smirk. The brunette started to walk away as she slung the bag over her left shoulder, but then turned around after a few steps, walking backwards.

"It's no problem." The bookworm rambled to the floor in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping on to her face.

"See you later, Quinn." Rachel called after her and winked. That's when Quinn Fabray melted into a puddle of mush.

* * *

Quinn walked to the auditorium, her head still in the clouds from the smirk Rachel had given her just minutes before. The image burned into her mind and lifted her right onto cloud nine and she didn't feel like coming down any time soon. Quinn's daydream carried her all the way to the auditorium where her friend, Eli had called an impromptu drama club meeting. The bookworm leaned against a column in front of the doors to the sizable auditorium humming a mindless tune to herself.

"Hey there Q, got your head in the clouds again?" Eli said while snapping his fingers playfully in front of the blonde's face.

"I've got my head in one cloud in particular, my friend, the Rachel Berry cloud." Quinn responded dreamily still with her head still somewhere high above the both of them.

"Quinn Fabray, don't tell me you're still in loveee with that jerk." The goth reprimanded in a teasingly sarcastic tone while brandishing his prize winning half smirk that would make any straight girl melt.

"Not in loveee, Goldsworthy." Quinn mocked "Just a little bit in like with. Besides, Rachel is sweet under all that womanizer, player crap." The blonde seemed to be coming down from her Rachel Berry high to join her sarcastic, black clothes clad friend now.

"You were 'a little bit in like' with her in the third grade, I've seen you around her now, stammering and tripping over yourself. You are the worst case of lovesick there is." Eli ranted while holding the door open for Quinn and himself. "And I still don't think basketball jock heartthrob Rachel Berry is right for you. She is not a good seed. Trust me. I'm telling you, Quinnie. She's broken plenty of hearts before I'm sure she wouldn't blink before breaking yours." He reprimanded as they headed into the vacant auditorium. God, Eli could be as stern as Quinn's father sometimes.

"Hey E, have I ever told you that you are a massive controlling jerkface?" The bookworm spoke with a higher tone than usual, acting completely serious.

"Every day, darling." Eli told Quinn with a cheesy smile on his face rather than is usual lopsided smirk.


End file.
